


Apollo

by Marginnot



Series: Enjoltaire - one-shots [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marginnot/pseuds/Marginnot
Summary: "- Właściwie dlaczego cały czas nazywasz mnie “Apollo”? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek użył mojego prawdziwego imienia - zapytał któregoś dnia Enjolras.Grantaire spojrzał na niego zdumiony jakby odpowiedź była oczywista."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przedstawiam Państwu owoc mojej nudy na lekcji polskiego podczas omawiania mitu "Apollo i Marsjasz". 
> 
> Miłej lektury :)

\- Właściwie dlaczego cały czas nazywasz mnie “Apollo”? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek użył mojego prawdziwego imienia - zapytał któregoś dnia Enjolras. 

Grantaire spojrzał na niego zdumiony jakby odpowiedź była oczywista. 

\- Bo pasuje do ciebie perfekcyjnie... Autentycznie, momentami jak na ciebie patrzę, to mam wrażenie, że jesteś kolejnym wcieleniem tego boga… A twoje prawdziwe imię? Jest nędznym spłyceniem tego kim jesteś. Nie rozumiem czemu tak się do niego przywiązałeś. Jak dla mnie byłoby obelgą użycie go w stosunku do ciebie. 

\- To… To dość mocne słowa… Ale nie do końca rozumiem - powiedział zdumiony Enjolras. - Jak imię może być obelgą. Przecież to po prostu imię. 

\- A słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim, jak znaczenie imion, Apollo? 

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? 

\- Oczywiście. 

\- No dobrze - powiedział nadal nie do końca przekonany. - To co w takim razie oznacza moje, skoro uważasz je za takie okropne? 

\- Zacznijmy może od tego, co oznacza Apollo. Tak będzie prościej. - Grantaire odłożył kubek z kawą na bok, wyprostował się i opadł ręce na stole.

“Zapowiada się ciekawa dyskusja.” Pomyślał Enjolras widząc zachowanie Grantaire’a i z zainteresowaniem kiwnął głową. 

\- Dobrze, więc powiedz mi najpierw, co wiesz o Apollu? Jakie cechy uosabia? Jakie ma atrybuty? Komu bądź czemu patronuje? No i czy znasz jakieś mity z jego udziałem? 

\- O matko… Nie wiem. Nigdy jakoś mnie nie interesowała mitologia grecka. W ogóle jakakolwiek mitologia… Ale dobra… Wiem, że jest greckim bogiem olimpijskim. Jakie cechy uosabia? On był bogiem muzyki, prawda? I chyba patronem artystów… A. No i miał siostrę, ale nie pamiętam jej imienia. Nie znam też żadnych mitów z nim związanych, więc miło by było, gdybyś raczył mnie oświecić, bo szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie widzę żadnego związku między nim a sobą. Może oprócz koloru włosów. I właściwie, do tej pory myślałem, że nazywasz mnie tak, właśnie przez to. 

\- Nie, nie, nie. To zupełnie nie tak - powiedział Grantaire zaaferowanym głosem. Najwyraźniej faktycznie było to dla niego coś ważnego. - Po pierwsze, kompetencje Apolla są bardzo szerokie, chociaż faktycznie, zazwyczaj ludzie niezainteresowani tematem uosabiają go głównie z muzyką. Ale tak naprawdę jest również bogiem piękna, światła, życia, gwałtownej śmierci, wróżb, prawdy i porządku. Sporo tego, ale zastanów się chwilę Apollo, czy to nie jest opis ciebie? 

\- Czekaj. Coś mi tu nie gra. Jakim cudem on jest równocześnie bogiem życia i śmierci? Czy to ze sobą trochę nie koliduje? 

\- No właśnie nie - w głosie Grantaire’a dało się słyszeć wzbierającą pasję i ekscytację. - Apollo jest bogiem pełnym sprzeczności, ale to właśnie czyni go tak podobnym do ciebie. Potrafił być delikatny i czuły, ale potrafił też być niesamowicie brutalny i bezwzględny. Z resztą widać to świetnie w mitach o Marsjaszu i Hiacyncie. Tam są przecież pokazane dwa zupełnie różne oblicza tego samego boga, a jednak w jakiś dziwny i bliżej nieokreślony sposób, wszystko się trzyma kupy i nie ma się wątpliwości, że to ta sama osoba. 

\- Mity o kim? - zapytał niepewnie Enjorlas. 

\- Naprawdę Apollo? Nic ci nie świta? Marsjasza się przecież omawia w szkole - zdumiał się Grantaire, ale widząc zmieszanie na jego twarzy, kontynuował już spokojnie. - A więc Marsjasz był pastuszkiem, który słynął z tego, że cudownie grał na flecie. Niestety przez swój wielki talent nabrał zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie i zaczął się przechwalać, że mógłby wygrać w konkursie z samym Apollem. Kiedy ta wiadomość dotarła do boga, postanowił zejść na ziemię i ukarać pastuszka. Któregoś dnia stanął przed nim ze swoją cytrą i zaproponował zawody. Sędziami mieli być okoliczni pastuszkowie i pasterki, a warunkiem konkursu było to, że wygrany będzie mógł zrobić z przegranym co tylko będzie chciał. Marsjasz się zgodził i zagrał pierwszy. Faktycznie był świetny. Kiedy grał, pastuszkom zdawało się, że słyszą szmer strumyka, powiew wiatru, głosy mitycznych bestii i śpiew ptaków . Zdawało się, że Marsjasz rzeczywiście nie ma sobie równych i jest po prostu niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek, nawet bóg muzyki, zdołał go pokonać. I wtedy Apollo wziął swoją cytrę i zaczął grać oraz śpiewać równocześnie, a muzyka, którą tworzył docierała prosto do duszy słuchaczy. Wzruszył się nawet sam Marsjasz. Apollo dosłownie rządził uczuciami słuchaczy. To była czysta doskonałość. Jak możesz się łatwo domyślić, Marsjasz przegrał z kretesem. Teraz nadszedł czas na karę. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że będzie ona jakaś bardzo ciężka. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że Marsjasz swoimi przechwałkami nadepnął na jedyny czuły punkt Apolla - jego dumę. Jakie więc było zdumienie i przerażenie wszystkich, gdy Apollo zapał przegranego, przywiązał go do drzewa, tak, że jego stopy unosiły się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, po czym zaczął go żywcem obdzierać ze skóry. Pasmo po paśmie. Marsjasz krzyczał w niebogłosy, wił się i błagał o litość, ale Apollo niewzruszenie robił swoje aż do ostatniego skrawka. Marsjasz zginął w niewyobrażalnych mękach, a Apollo po raz pierwszy i ostatni udowodnił ludziom, że nie warto go nie doceniać, bo skończy się to bardzo źle. Dlaczego się tak krzywisz Apollo? - zapytał Grantaire widząc niesmak na twarzy Enjolrasa.

\- Bo to okropne. Oberwać kogoś żywcem ze skóry tylko dlatego, że uważał się za lepszego w czymś od ciebie? Okrucieństwo… Naprawdę tak mnie widzisz? - dodał po chwili. 

\- Potrafisz być serio przerażający Apollo, ale nie do końca o to chodzi - widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Enjolrasa, dodał - Nie tak ważne jest to, co zrobił bóg w danym micie. Istotne jest, dlaczego to zrobił. Co nim kierowało i jakie cechy uosabiał w tym momencie. Przykładowo tutaj Apollo był dumny, bezlitosny i walczył o swój honor. Powiedz mi, że to nie są twoje cechy charakteru, a nie uwierzę. 

\- Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć - zaczął Enjolras - to chyba faktycznie pasuje. Ale to nadal obrzydliwa historia. Można by te cechy ukazać w znacznie mniej drastyczny sposób. 

Grantaire jedynie wzruszył ramionami i upił trochę, chłodniej już, kawy. 

\- O czym jest w takim razie mit o Hiacyncie? - zapytał po chwili Enjolras.

\- To jest znacznie przyjemniejsza historia… W pewnym stopniu. Na tyle, na ile mit może być przyjemny - zaczął Grantaire. - A więc, Hiacynt był księciem spartańskim, a równocześnie kochankiem Apolla. Nauczył się od niego strzelania z łuku i grania na cytrze, a jak pamiętasz lub zdążyłeś się zorientować, Apollo nie był raczej chętny do konkurencji w umiejętnościach, w których był dobry. Musiał go naprawdę mocno kochać, skoro sam go tego nauczył. W każdym razie, Apollo i Hiacynt byli razem szczęśliwi, a dni, które razem spędzali pełne były radości i zabawy. Niestety pech chciał, że Hiacynt był niesamowicie urodziwym młodzieńcem, przez co zakochał się w nim również Zefir, czyli bóg wiatru zachodniego - dodał widząc konsternację na twarzy Enjolrasa. - Serce Hiacynta należało jednak do Apolla, więc całkowicie odrzucał on zaloty Zefira. Bardzo zdenerwowało to boga i uznał, że skoro on nie może go mieć, to Apollo również nie będzie go miał. Kiedy Apollo i Hiacynt bawili się dyskiem, Zefir delikatnie zawiał w momencie, w którym Apollo rzucił do Hiacynta przez co dysk zamiast wylądować w jego dłoni, uderzył go w głowę i książe zmarł. Apollo rozpaczał nad śmiercią ukochanego i nie chciał się w nią pogodzić. Nie pozwolił Tanatosowi zabrać jego duszy do Podziemia, tylko sam wziął jego ciało i zaniósł je na Olimp, gdzie uczynił Hiacynta nieśmiertelnym.  
W miejscu gdzie krew Hiacynta i łzy Apolla padły razem na ziemię wyrósł kwiat, który do dzisiaj nazywamy na cześć ukochanego Apolla. 

\- I jakie niby cechy pojawiają się tutaj? - zapytał Enjolras. Mimo, że bardzo nie chciał tego pokazać, zdążył już się wciągnąć w te porównania. - To jest po prostu tragiczna historia miłosna. Nie uwydatnia nic konkretnego. 

\- Zastanów się chwilę Apollo. Co jest tutaj pokazane? Co Apollo zrobił, czego na pewno nie byłby w stanie zrobić gdybyśmy wzięli pod uwagę tylko mit o Marsjaszu? 

Enjolras chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym niepewnie zaryzykował:

\- Nauczył Hiacynta gry na instrumencie? O to chodzi? 

\- Dokładnie - ucieszył się Grantaire. - Nauczył Hiacynta czegoś, co do tej pory traktował jako wyłącznie swoje. Nie chciał, żeby ludzie byli w tym dobrzy, a jednak uczył go osobiście. Mogę się założyć, że gdyby Hiacynt trochę popracował pod okiem Apolla, to po bardzo krótkim czasie byłby w stanie pokonać nawet Marsjasza. A co to pokazuje? Że kiedy Apollo kogoś kochał, to był w stanie całkowicie wyzbyć się wszelkiej dumy i samolubności. Po prostu chciał pokazać osobie, którą kochał coś co uwielbiał. Potrafił też być niesamowicie czuły i delikatny. 

\- I jak to się niby odnosi do mnie? Przecież mi nigdy nie zmarła ukochana osoba. 

\- Ale to nie o to chodzi Apollo. Wcale nie muszę umierać, żebyś mimo wszystko pasował też tutaj. Chociaż nie wątpię, że niesamowicie byś rozpaczał - dodał mrugając zalotnie, co zostało skwitowane jedynie wymownym spojrzeniem na sufit. - Chodzi o to, że dla osób, które są dla ciebie ważne potrafisz się niesamowicie poświęcić. Przecierpieć wiele wyrzeczeń dla ich dobra bądź szczęścia. Nie sądzisz, że to się bardzo ładnie z tym mitem pokrywa? 

\- Czy ja wiem - Enjolras nie był przekonany. 

\- Ja wiem - odpowiedział Grantaire z uśmiechem. - Pytałeś dlaczego JA cię tak nazywam, więc masz odpowiedź. Nazywam cię tak, bo uważam, że imię tego boga opisuje cię w prawie każdym aspekcie. A na pewno pasuje lepiej niż “Enjolras”.

\- Co w takim razie oznacza “Enjolras”

\- To hiszpańskie imię i dosłownie oznacza “przerazić". 

\- “Przerazić"? 

\- Tak. A więc rozumiesz, że używając go sam siebie spłycasz do tego Apolla z mitu o Marsjaszu. 

Enjolras przez chwilę myślał nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał, po czym delikatnie się uśmiechnął. 

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, Apollo?

\- Po prostu schlebia mi, że tak dogłębnie przeanalizowałeś to przezwisko. Jak długo nad tym myślałeś?

\- Jeśli mam być całkowicie szczery, to przyszło mi do głowy przez włosy. 

\- Ha! A więc jednak!

\- Tak, tak. Masz mnie Apollo… Ale zanim zacząłem go używać wszystko dokładnie sprawdziłem, żeby cię przypadkiem nie obrazić. 

\- Przecież i tak bym się nie zorientował. Nie znam się kompletnie na mitologii. 

\- Ty nie, ale ja owszem. 

\- Enjolras, przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał Combeferre podchodząc do ich stolika. 

\- Jasne. Już idę.

\- To do zobaczenia Apollo. 

\- Do zobaczenia Hiacyncie. 

Grantaire uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc to, a Enjolras odszedł szybko chcąc tym samym ukryć fakt, że on również nie może się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. 

\- Hiacynt? - zdziwił się Combeferre doganiając go. - Coraz dziwniejszych przezwisk używacie. Zupełnie was nie rozumiem. 

\- Nieważne Combeferre. My rozumiemy - powiedział Enjolras nadal nie potrafiąc pozbyć się uśmiechu. - A więc? - zapytał po chwili. - O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?


End file.
